


Betrayal

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s04e15 Affliction, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking the silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene from the Season 4 episodes "Affliction"/"Divergence". It is Malcolm's voice. He and Jonathan have an established relationship. 
> 
> It is a predecessor to [Finding Peace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2041521). The prompt was 'whisper'.

__________________________________________________

 

I thought he would raise his voice. 

I’d steeled myself to face the Captain’s wrath for what I did – agreeing to Harris’ terms for the mission he pressured me into taking. Including lying to Jonathan about all of it. God knows I deserved whatever words he might choose to berate me with as I sat in my own brig, the guard eyeing me with unrelenting curiosity. 

I’d betrayed him on every level – professional and personal. I tried to be ready, to come up with words to explain the inexplicable. I wasn’t prepared for the pain in his eyes. Or his whispered words.

“Malcolm… I thought you trusted me.”

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
